HooHaku Dailies
by iJustLostmySanity
Summary: fluffy one shot about a demon troubled with his necktie and a celestial beast who helped him. oh! and momotaro was there too


"Taotaro-kun, let's close the shop for today." Hakutaku suggested as he fiddled with the leaves of an herbal plant resting atop the counter. Momotaro sweatdropped as he reminded the man that they just opened their shop.

"Eh? But it's boring here!" Hakutaku pouted.

Momotaro just shrugged and followed through the beast's order so he finished off with what he was doing and put the mixture in their designated containers.

\--x--

Hakutaku dropped by the Great King Enma's office only to find the King's secretary fiddling with his necktie. He can sense the murderous aura emanating from the a mile away.

Normal people would want to stay away from a person whose looks could literally kill but Hakutaku is different.

Hakutaku doesn't think things through.

Hakutaku is an idiot.

Hakutaku is a compulsive idiot.

Hakutaku is going to die a very gruesome death but Hakutaku doesn't care.

One look at Hoozuki's irritated expression and Hakutaku's eyes sparkled.

One look at Hakutaku's eyes and Momotaro knew what his boss was thinking of and it didn't calm his nerves. He knew that whatever Hakutaku was plotting in his head, it is bound to backfire and explode in his face. "Ha-hakutaku-sama no!" Momotaro warned, arms outstretched to stop the other.

Hakutaku just flashed his assistant a smile and said, "Hakutaku-sama yes"

\--x--

"My...my…" Hakutaku chanted as he a strolled casually around Hoozuki. "...look like someone's having a hard time." the lucky beast continued.

In one swift movement Hoozuki untangled the messy tie and wound it around Hakutaku's neck, "My,my…" the demon mimicked, "...looks like someone's having a hard time." he continued as he tightened his hold on the tie.

Hakutaku repeatedly tapped Hoozuki's arm signalling the other that he surrenders but the demon doesn't seem to mind.

Momotaro slowly walked towards the two, mumbling Hakutaku's name, he considered stopping Hoozuki from strangling the other to death but then he thought, "Hakutaku-sama had it coming,though" and decided against it.

"Taotaro-kun, you could at least try to stop him you know" was Hakutaku's thoughts as his soul left his body.

\--x--

"Momotaro-kun, I didn't know you came too." Hoozuki greeted as soon as the peach boy made his presence known and unintentionally loosened the tie around Hakutaku's neck.

The Chinese immediately removed the tie from his neck and inhaled vigorously, sucking his soul back in.

"Well, Hakutaku-sama started it." Momotaro reasoned with himself as why not be im between the two during their routine quarrels.

"That was uncalled for!" Hakutaku screeched as soon as he was able to breathe normally.

"That's enough greetings-" Hoozuki said with finality.

"You call that a greeting?! Damn you!"

\--x--

Hoozuki dusted his suit, glared at Hakutaku and asked, "So... what do you need?"

Hakutaku decided against pissing Hoozuki more than he already is so he just hung the tie onto the other's shoulder.

Momotaro - who thinks it was his responsibility to answer properly in behalf of his superior, "We aren't that busy at the shop and thought we could drop by," politely commented.

"Yeah, yeah" Hakutaku taunted as he raised Hoozuki's collar and neatly placed the tie. "...and who would've thought I'd see you playing with your necktie."

Momotaro braced himself in seeing his boss get killed, for the second time within the first five minutes of their arrival. "Eh?" He was confused when the hit didn't come.

"Eeeeeeeeeh?"

Who would've thought that he'd be more shocked to see Hoozuki just shrug off Hakutaku's comment? Not really the reaction he was waiting for.

\--x--

"How many hundred years have you lived through and you still can't figure this out?" Hakutaku mumbled as he procedurally taught the demon how to fix his tie properly.

"There!" Hakutaku said proudly as he placed his hands to his hips and continued, "Now undo it and tie it yourself."

"What's the point of undoing it when its already fixed?" Hoozuki complained but when he saw Hakutaku's "do-you-really-plan-on-arguing-about-this" look he just did what he was told. He tried to fix the tie according to the beast's instructions but failed miserably.

"Oy how the fuck can you make a complicated knot and not do a simple tie?" was Hakutaku's hopeless retort.

\--x--

"How the hell does that look like what I just did?" Hakutaku scolded.

"This is why I didn't want to undo it." Hoozuki deadpanned.

"...stop complaining. Are you a kid?"

"You're the immature one here."

"Yeah, right. Coming from you?"

"Of course, I've suffered through all your -"

"Yeah… yeah. I'm just too perfect for you"

"I'm too perfect for you."

"Shut up."

"Is this what they call lovey-dovey atmosphere?" Momotaro froze in his place.

\--x--

"Hoozuki-sama? Hakutaku-sama?" Momotaro broke through the sickeningly sweet aura coming from the two.

Hoozuki and Hakutaku immediately froze upon hearing Momotaro's voice.

The duo stiffly turned towards their acquaintance with a "shit-I-totally-forgot-Momotaro-was-here expression on both their faces.

\--x--

"This isn't what it looks like..." Momotaro started, "right?" he continued, hesitant.

"Exactly," Hoozuki answered and Hakutaku breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's exactly as it looks like," Hoozuki continued as Hakutaku's jaw dropped.

\--x--

A/N: something fluffy since i wasn't able to update h2h for a while, this had been in my google docs for a while just thought it would be fun to post. amy hoohaku request? r r love you all!!


End file.
